Painful truths, and hurtful lies
by Clove the girl with knives 59
Summary: SonAmyShad story, Shadamy kind of in the middle and the end, Sonamy coming in, in the first few chapters, Sonally as well, if you don't like some couples I'm sorry : Warning: Rated T for swearing and sexual content


Everyone thought as me, as the obsessive, hyper-preppy teenage girl, who chases my crush, Sonic the hedgehog.

But if you stop to think, at home, I'm myself, the quiet, depressed, lonely hedgehog who hopes and cries over this one guy I know I'll never get.

I hate my life.

Well, if you haven't guessed already, I'm Amy Rose.

I hate school, I went last year and the year before, it's grade eleven, yes I have the same classes as my Sonikku (my nickname for Sonic), but Sally's in them.

Officially, Sally Acorn is known as the popular, pretty, perfect squirrel, who has the perfect blue eyes with brighten up, when she cheers. She also is the "boy magnetic" and to the unpopular people who hate her "the whore." She dated about seven guys in the last six months. But, who wouldn't date her, she has flawless eyes, hair, body, and smile. Also her voice is also like a magnetic to attract the boys.

And…About my hero Sonic, he is a blue hedgehog, he's popular, a hero, he also always has a smile on his face and thinks positive, unless he's mad, which hardly happens. Sonic has the most beautiful emerald green eyes ever, every time he smiles his eyes brighten up, and everyone likes him. He used to save everyone from Dr. Eggman but now since he's our teacher, he stopped. We kind of just stare at him, in case he doesn't murder us when we our doing our math.

Then, if you compare me to Sally, I'm nothing. I'm a ugly, pink hedgehog, with these ugly jade green eyes and the weakest smile ever. I hide everything inside. My tears, my cuts, my hurtful thoughts. They only one who knows is my sister Rosy, she saw me cut before, she thinks I quit, but I'm the type, who can never quit anything. Everyone will always put me down, then laugh about it later, I laugh, but, I'm secretly crying on the inside. I can hold back my tears though.

"Girls, dinner's ready!," The voice of my mother, Amelia, said as I got up, and started heading down the stairs.

I don't really get ready until after breakfast, because there are about three hours until school, and I take two hours.

I didn't change yet either, I will still wearing my Sonic shirt, and pyjama shorts.

Once I got to the table, there were only five pieces of bacon, and one egg left.

I reached for the bacon, but my sister grabbed them, I reached for the egg, and my mother grabbed it.

I sighed and got up, "I'm going to shower now."

Emily snarled, "If you waste the hot water, I'll fucking kill you, you little bitch." I heard her say.

But I'm used to those comments, "Emily Talika Rose! Watch your language!" I heard my mom shout.

I glanced back, just to catch a look from Rosy which said, _I'm sorry._

I sighed, and got to my room.

Before my shower, I always stare at the one Sonic picture, I grabbed off the wall in the hospital, on the day I was born. September 23rd, 1994.

I walked into the bathroom, and got undressed, then stepped into the shower.

I turned it to the coldest it could go, because when I'm thinking, I'm always putting the water up on cold, when I feel good, I put it on hot.

I never am happy though, unless it's winter, because in winter I visit my dad.

Yes, my parents are divorced, if you didn't notice yet.

My mom, and dad, broke up five years ago, my dad saw her drunk and hanging on another man, she felt so bad, so she tried apologizing about seven times, and he finally got angry, and left. He even forgot most of his stuff.

My dad already got a new girlfriend, her name is Anna, she is the kindest hedgehog ever.

She has long purple quills, the best smile, and sky blue eyes.

Once, it was twenty minutes, I climbed out of the shower, turned off the tap, and wrapped a towel around my slim body so that I wouldn't drip, or be naked in my house.

I looked in my closet, to see what I was going to wear on the first day.

Yeah, we wear uniforms, but we don't wear them until the second day.

This is the first day.

Since, I didn't want to stand on from my friends, I just put on my typical dress.

It's red, with a white strip on the bottom of the dress, it's short, and sleeveless.

I've worn the same type of dress since I was twelve years old, now I'm seventeen turning eighteen.

Want to know why I'm in grade eleven though, because all my friends started school three years ago, even my best friend Cream!

And she is only ten!

Once, I finally got my dress on, I let my secretly long hair flow down, and started combing it, it was really tangled.

And the second I finished, I sighed and put my red hair band on, then put a burette under my quills to make in look like it was just above my shoulders.

I also put my typically boots on, which were red, with a white strip in the middle, which went with my dress.

I walked down the stairs, casually and slow, so I wont be a attention magnetic or what most people say 'whore."

I sighed, as I saw Amber, Emily's best friend standing in the door.

Amber was popular too, even though she was Miles or like everyone calls him "Tails" sister, she was still a flawless, perfect, beautiful cheerleader at the school. Everyone said she is the fifth most popular girl in the school. She also only has one tail, just saying.

I sighed, and walked past her, bumping her arm.

"Ow! That hurt me!", She said grabbing her arm, like she was in pain.

I roll my eyes just knowing she was a drama queen.

Emily was also laughing, and as soon as I got to the door, Amber started laughing too.

I literally, ran too school, even if it is a half an hour away from my house, if you walk, I'm still going to run.

I look behind me too see if anyone is following, no one? Perfect.

As soon as I turn around to look on front of me, I crash into someone.

And, holy god it has to be embarrassing, so yes I fall on him.

"What the hell!" He shouts as I look down.

It was Knuckles.

"Knuckles! You crashed into me!" I said as Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Amy."

I rolled my eyes, "You can be a real Knucklehead sometimes."

I started running again, as the crimson echidna chased me, shouting threats and swear words at me.

I held back laughter, because too me, I laugh at awkward moments.

Sometimes….

*At school*

I got to locker 6789 and did my locker code.

0-30-4-6, and it opened.

I put my binder in there, then grabbed my secret notebook I doodled in.

I also checked my schedule, Math?

I rushed to my first class, not wanting my teacher to get angry.

*Math class*

Here's who I had in my class, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Omega? Jet, Wave, Storm, Big, Tails, and Eggman was the teacher!

_I was doodling in my notebook, I can't believe I just noticed…_

Everyone just stared at him, and he stared back.

My heart was thumping, faster and faster.

Just then, my hero came in.

Sonic smiled at Eggman, "I wasn't late!"

Eggman looked confused, "Yes you were."

I put my hand, under my chin, and stared at my dream boy, "No I wasn't."

Eggman sighed, "Sonic stop arguing, yes you were."

"Well I'm not late for tomorrows class!" Sonic says, as everyone stared confused.

"Even ask Silver!," Sonic said, as Silver sighed, "Don't get me into this…"

Eggman still looked confused, "Ok….Anyway…I'll go along with it just for today."

Sonic smiled and sat in the seat behind me.

I put my head down, and blushed.

"Hi, Amy." I look up, to see my best friend Cream, leaning over my desk.

I smile friendly, "Hi, Cream."

Eggman then looked at the door, as Maria the hedgehog skipped in.

"This is my cousin Maria, if you be mean too her die."

Shadow was drooling over her, and Rouge smiled evilly, she slowly put her hand up.

"Yes, Rouge?" Dr. Eggman asks as she smiles evilly again.

"What if someone has a crush on her?" She asked, as Shadow's eyes widen.

"Rouge, shut up!" Shadow shouts, as the whole class laughs.

"No thank you, Mr. Sunshine." She said, as he just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Class, all sit down, and prepare to do a math test."

Everyone looked over at Knuckles, who's jaw was dropped, almost to the ground.

"Double digits?" He asked as Eggman nodded, "Yes, Knuckles, Double digits."

Knuckles screams as everyone started laughing.

"Well then…"

Eggman said, as I saw the person I wanted to see least right now.

_Sally Acorn ._

_*Math test*_

I was staring at question one,

_3-2=_

_a. 1_

_b. 2_

_3. 3_

I rolled my eyes and circled 1.

As soon as I finished my test.

Half the class was finished.

Sally, the liar bitch she was, she looked at her paper like she never saw it before.

"Sonic, can you help me please?" She asked doing her best, puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Sal!" He said running over, and helping her with the questions.

I roll my eyes, as my eyes tear up.

"Cream, can you hand my test in for me?" I ask as my best friend nods, and smiles brightly, skipping up to hand both mine, and her tests.

I look up again, "Dr. Eggman?"

I ask as he looks at me, "Yes Ms. Rose?"

"May I go to the washroom?"

He looked confused, but then he nods.

"Ok…" He says, as I smile weakly and run out of the classroom, and as soon as I pass the corner.

I sprint, out of the school, out of the property, and all the way home.

And when I got there I fell on the couch sobbing.

As my mother came with comforting arms.

"Are you alright?"

The truth is, I never am.

"Mom…I need to tell you something…."

My mom looked at me confused, "What is it sweetheart?"

I sighed,

"_I want to transfer high schools."_

* * *

**Hey! Hope you like the chapter! Anyway, hope you like it! I spent 5 hours working on that! Please tell me how to fix it, and maybe help me! Please do kind reviews! And if you think it's rude I did self harm and stuff, please tell me in a kind way. I'm suicidal and depressed, and I don't need pressure. Thank you!**

**Sonic: HI!**

**Me: Why are you here? :P**

**Sonic: Because your awesome!**

**Silver: I'm mentioned only twice!**

**Shadow: Because no one likes you!**

**Me: Can you guys-**

**Amy: HEY! HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME! HOW DO YOU KNOW I PUT WATER ON HOT OR COLD!**

**Me: I was guessing?**

**Amy: oh...**

**Sonic: *laughs***

**Amy: WHAT WAS THAT MR!**

**Sonic: O.o**

**Me: Well...Anyway...Please review, favorite and pm me please! :) I love you guys!**


End file.
